Love is in the air
by AshieAshXP
Summary: Find out now who is in love in my story! What if the couples go mixed up and everyone is confused find out now!
1. Chapter 1

Love is in the air

By: Ashley V

Chapter 1

"Okay campers I hope you had a un-wonderful sleep last night!" Chris said. No one laughed. "Uh you guys like that was a joke!" Chris said annoyed. " Ok then if you don't want some humor then lets get to work." "First I need you to go run 3 laps around the forest!" Said Chris. "And why do you want us to do that?" Asked Heather annoyed. "Umm" "I just hate you all so…GO DO IT!"

So everyone in the camp went to go run 3 laps around the forest.

(my character here is Ashley ok) "Run faster!" Chris said as he went on his electric scooter and went away. "Like that is totally unfair!" Heather said angrily. "Well what are YOU going to do about it?" asked Lindsey. " Me?" "Of course im not going to do anything Lindsey you are" "Why me?" asked Lindsey so confusing. "Because im tired so now go find a scooter like Chris's and also hurry up!" Screamed Heather. "ok" said Lindsay. And so she went to go find a scooter. "Heather why are you just sitting there?" Asked LeShawna. "And why do you care big ass?" Said Heather happily. " Oh no you didn't!" Said leShawna. "LeShawna just get out of here and please get some breath wash your blowing away my fresh air." "Well all your blowing is your disgusting perfume all over my face!" LeShawna said angrily. Then finally they got into a cat fight and stopped when Gwen came and got them 2 to stop. Anyways on with the story! When they all passed their 3 laps they went to the lunch room. And then Beth realized. "Wheres Lindsey?" "Well how am I suppose to know?" Heather said "Well Heather I saw you with her the whole time!" "I think she got eaten by bears orr something just forget about her." Then Beth just walked away. " Ok campers, now we will get to the challenge well I shall say MY CHALLENGE!" Chris made an evil smile. "And for this challenge you will pretend this is valentines day!" "And why valentines day?" Owen asked? "Well I just wanted something mysterious if ya know what im saying!" Everyone said no. "Well everyone Is going to go to this room with the dirty doors and everything then you will be voting that who should be a couple or as I shall say BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" Everyone cupped their hands on their mouth. And almost everyone was hoping they would get the one they love! Anyways the first camper to go vote was…….Owen then gwen then heather then beth then dunken then Courtney then izzy then leshawna then cody and the rest of the campers cause I am tires of saying the names and guess which names got picked together I will tell you who! This is how it looked like!

Dunken + Courtney COUPLE

LeShawna + Harold COUPLE

Gwen + Trent COUPLE

Owen + Izzy COUPLE

Beth + Cody COUPLE

Jeoff + Bridget COUPLE

Lindsey + Tyler COUPLE

Those were the MAIN couples and the rest of the campers that wernt here in this list means umm THEY ARE NOT LIKABLE!

Get ready for Chapter 2 COMING SOON!

AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is in the Air

Chapter 2

"Ok all campers are done voting." "Now lets see who got matched up!" Chris said. "OMG look what we got here, omg omg omg these matches are TIGHT!" Said Chris "Um Chris" Said Dj. " In these years we do not say tight anymore.." said Dj. "Tight, light, sight WHOCARES!" said Chris. "anyway the matches completed here is the paper everyone look at who you got matched with!" Said Chris and just threw the paper on the floor.

Everyone grabbed the paper at the same time then they finally saw their matches. Some of the campers blushed and some were mad that they wernt even in the paper especially HEATHER!

Next day everyone was acting strange on each other Like Bridget and Jeoff wouldn't dare talk, LeShauna wouldn't look at Harold, and the rest were pretty much the same. "Hey umm Lindsey wanna talk?" Asked Tyler. But Lindsey just walked away as if she heard nothing. But to tell you the truth….OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T HEAR NOTHING!.

"LINDSEY!" Screamed Heather at the top of her lungs. "what?" asked Lindsey. "Why am I not on the list!!" Said heather madly. " Um…well Chris said if you are not on the list then you are un-likable. So that means that you are un-likable." "UGHHH Lindsey go ask everyone who do they like and come back and tell me right now this instant!" Screamed Heather.

"But why do I have to do everything for you why cant you just read the paper or go ask someone else?" Asked Lindsey. " Don't you want to be on the final 3 with me well if you do you have to do what I say or else you cant be on the final 3 got it good now go do it!" "But its okay heather I don't want to be on the final 3 with you I think that I can get on the final 3 myself ok well c ya!" Said Lindsey proudly and left. "UGHHH" Heather said madly.

" Fine of she doesn't want to help me I guess I will do it myself" Said Heather to herself. "I just wonder who likes me around this camp or maybe no one does…I guess I will have to make someone like me…" Said heather to herself again!

Find out who likes heather In my Story Love is in the air Please review!

If you review I will give you chcolate! XD! No really! Hehehe

Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Love is in the air

Chapter 3

In the beginning of the morning, Chris was in his helicopter, holding his bullhorn. " WAKE UP CAMPERS!" He screamed so loud that every camper went outside to see what was going on. " UGHH I hate it when Chris does that." Said Heather. " No its pretty nice when he does that, it reminds me of the good old times." Said Duncen happily. Oh and by good old times…uhh YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW.

"Ok your challenge for today is simple for some people AND HARD FOR THE WEAK PEOPLE hehe anyways……you will be hand cuffed to the person that you were matched with for the rest of the day and you may only talk to the person you are hand cuffed ok! Also you must stay with each other at all times! EVEN IN THE BATHROOM!" Everyone went in shock. 

"Anyways here's your handcuffs…..NOW GO WITH YOUR MATCH! Oh and for the people that are un-likable have to do chores for me MUAHAHA ok so start!" Said Chris happily!

Ok so everyone got hand cuffed with their matches and the un-likable people went to go do chores! (I wont be mentioning the people doing chores!) Ok some of the matches didn't really get along and I know which match you are all thinking of! Its Courtney and Duncen! Look at how their doing!

"Princess stop touching my arm!" Duncen said. 

"Well its not my fault were hand cuffed cause of Chris here!" Screamed Courtney.

Duncen says to camera " Oh she loves me." And winks

And for some of the other campers not so good but some were getting alond like Owen and Izzy.

Pfft Owen made a fart. "Oh good one Owen hear this one!" Said Izzy. And the next thing you know Izzy made the loudest fart! 

Ok people I am done with this chapter ok chapter 4 coming soon!

Oh and if make a review I will…….GIVE EVERYONE A ICE CREAM CONE YUM YUM hurry and review or else the ice cream will melt

HURRY!


	4. Chapter 4

Love is in the air

Chapter 4

Ok you can guess who got mad when Izzy farted……..it was…….

HEATHER!

"Izzy please don't stink up the camp even more when it already is!" Screamed Heather.

"Yes but my mom always told me that letting out gas is good for your body like once when my mom didn't let out her gas….."

"IZZY JUST SHUT UP WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE OF YOUR GROSE STORIES IN THIS CAMP ANYMORE WE WOULD HAVE ALL LIKED IT IF YOU WOULD JUST FLUNK A CHALLENGE AND GO TO THE DOCK OF LOOSERS!" Screamed Heather to Izzy's face.

But all that came out from Izzy's mouth was " YOU & AND ALL YOU ARE IS A & YEAH AND I WENT THERE SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU& !! 

Everyone looked wide eye at each other but for some people it was hard to look at each other cause they were hand cuffed still! 

Well then Heather just went back to doing chores and Owen and Izzy just stood there because…….THEY WERE HAND CUFFED

Everyone waited and waited and waited for Chris to say "All right campers you can un cuff your selves" But Chris never said nothing!

Going to people doing chores

" Comon keep scrubbing my feet! My grandma can do better than this!" Chris said to Heather 

On one side of Heather she felt annoyed and the other side she felt sad because now she has realized that no one likes her anymore for what she did to Izzy………

Ok people I hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 5 is coming soon!

Also please people REVIEW the ice cream is going to melt in seconds!


End file.
